Agua y aceite
by GemmaCullen
Summary: El agua y el aceite no se mezclan, no importa cuánto intentes hacerlo terminaran separando sus partículas rehusándose a estar junto al otro. Es una ley de la vida, pero las leyes como las reglas se hicieron para romperse.


**Advertencia:** Esta historia es Incest, asi que si no te gusta... solo cierra la ventana y no leas xDDD

Esta historia es para Jime porque... es la unica persona que conozco que ama el Jalex tanto como yo xDDD

* * *

AlexPOV:

El agua y el aceite no se mezclan, no importa cuánto intentes hacerlo terminaran separando sus partículas rehusándose a estar junto al otro. Es una ley de la vida, pero las leyes como las reglas se hicieron para romperse.

Todo comenzó como un juego, uno sin sentido pero no por ello menos divertido; la única regla era pasar más tiempo con Justin hasta que él muriera de exasperación por mi causa, sonaba realmente divertido en mi cabeza, incluso lo fue por un tiempo. Pero las cosas cambian y en este caso… cambiaron demasiado.

Lunes:

-Alex, deja de mirarme así –susurro mientras miraba el libro de turno esa semana, era algo aburrido o al menos eso supuse; Justin no era el ejemplo encarnado de la diversión por lo tanto no podía hacer nada relativamente normal para un adolescente de su edad.

-No, es que tengo una duda –mi voz se mantenía baja y pausada para que solo él pudiera escucharme. Además aunque nuestros padres creían en la modernidad y adoraban que sus hijos pasaran tiempo juntos, no les agradaría la idea de que los momentos de reunión se dieran entrada la madrugada.

-¿Qué duda? –pregunto colocando su libro sobre la mesita de noche mientras sus ojos se enfocaban directamente en los míos.

- ¿Cómo es que siendo tan inteligente y lindo, prefieres pasar tiempo encerrado en una habitación en lugar de salir a convivir con los chicos de tu edad? –una débil sonrisa se asomo de sus labios y por un par de segundos su mirada se torno brillante.

-¿Crees que soy lindo? –Se mordió los labios e inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza un par de veces antes de continuar hablando –Será mejor que te vayas a dormir Alex – sus manos tantearon la mesita de noche y su mirada se sumergió de nuevo en el mar de letras que era el libro. Suspire para desperezarme, di un par de pasos y al llegar al marco de la puerta gire mi rostro para observarlo.

-Lo creo –me encogí de hombros restándole importancia y salí de la habitación notando apenas, que Justin me miraba diferente.

Jueves:

Unos días más tarde, la misma escena se repetía; Justin me ignoraba por completo leyendo su estúpido libro y yo pretendía inútilmente que eso no me importaba, cerca de la medianoche me levante de la cama dispuesta a regresar a mi dormitorio cuando su voz me obligo a prestarle atención.

-¿Por qué lo crees? –a primera instancia no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué se refería y eso era notorio en la mueca de confusión que mi rostro mostraba.

-No sé de que hablas –rodee la cama para tomar asiento a sus pies, el se movió un poco cruzando las piernas y me miro con mil preguntas reflejadas en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué crees que soy lindo? –El libro seguía entre sus dedos pero su atención era únicamente mía.

-Bueno, te preocupas por la gente, prestas tu ayuda cuando es necesario y sobre todo tienes un lindo cabello –dije sonriendo sin pensar realmente en las palabras que salían de mis labios.

-Es mentira –respondió pasando suavemente sus dedos por las páginas del libro.

-No lo es –eleve un poco el tono de mi voz olvidándome por completo de que no se suponía que debiera estar en la habitación de Justin. Nadie me llamaba mentirosa y salía impune.

-Yo no me preocupo por la gente; me preocupo por ti, te presto mi ayuda cuando la necesitas y… – se pauso acercándose un poco más a mi hasta que sus dedos se separaron del papel para acariciar tenuemente mi cabello –definitivamente, tu cabello es más lindo que el mío –nunca me había pasado, había tratado con chicos prácticamente toda mi vida y siempre tenía un comentario sarcástico o divertido para hacer en ese tipo de situaciones, pero por primera vez sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas y un bloqueo general de mi cerebro; no sabía que decir.

Así que hice lo primero que considere medianamente inteligente, tome el libro de su mano y me recosté fingiendo leer.

-Es tarde, ve a dormir Alex… mañana te presto el libro, si lo quieres –los dedos que antes acariciaban mi cabello se cerraron apretándose fuertemente contra la palma de su mano y en su rostro se podía apreciar claramente que su humor ya no era bueno.

-Bien, pero no lo quiero –me senté de nuevo para devolverle el libro –prefiero que me leas tu, así que tenemos una cita; mañana a la misma hora –tome su mano extendiendo sus dedos, acariciando fugazmente su piel mientras lo hacía y coloque el libro de vuelta en el lugar de donde lo había tomado anteriormente para instantes después salir del lugar.

Viernes:

El día pasaba lento, el sol se negaba a abandonar el cielo y a mi cada segundo me parecía eterno, anhelaba la cita de lectura para poder escuchar la voz suavizada de Justin contarme alguna historia extraña de las que el acostumbraba a leer, pero por encima de todo, anhelaba estar a su lado solo para mirar la línea de expresión que se formaba en su rostro cuando algo lo molestaba o para admirar esa sonrisa gigante que tenía el poder de iluminar una habitación en completa oscuridad.

Rodé los ojos ante mis pensamientos, seguramente solo necesitaba tenerlo cerca para molestarlo, cumplir con mi función de hermana y nada más, pero un hueco en mi estomago me decía que de verdad creía cada cosa que había cruzado por mi cerebro en las últimas horas.

Por fin, cuando las luces de la casa se apagaron y todo se sumió en el más profundo silencio decidí que era momento ya de asistir a mi cita, la puerta de la habitación de Justin se encontraba ligeramente abierta por lo cual podía observarlo paseando nervioso alrededor de su cama revisando hasta el más mínimo detalle, sonreí enternecida y golpee un par de veces para llamar su atención.

Inmediatamente el se sentó en la cama, adopto una posición relajada, respiro profundo unas cuantas veces y murmuro algo ininteligible.

-Pasa Alex –obedecí casi de inmediato siguiendo mi camino diario para rodear su cama y acostarme justo a su lado.

-Comienza a leer y más vale que sea bueno –murmure cruzándome de brazos, era una actitud infantil, quizá estúpida, pero… de nuevo me costaba procesar una conversación más o menos civilizada sin pensar en el verde profundo de sus ojos.

Su voz comenzó en un tono medio, pero fue descendiendo hasta convertirse en un murmullo, mis ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando de la historia hasta que de pronto la voz se acerco más, casi como si me hablara al oído. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con que en algún momento de la lectura Justin había cambiado su posición hasta posarse a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

El dejo de leer para mirarme y las ganas de besarlo aparecieron de improviso, sin siquiera dar espacio para que pensara, pero después de todo nunca fui de pensar mucho. Un segundo estábamos en silencio y al siguiente los labios de Justin acariciaban delicadamente los míos haciendo que una sensación de ensueño se apoderara por completo de mi.

Después de un momento, abrí los ojos y él me observaba de nuevo, excepto que esta vez había un poco de miedo mal disimulado opacando el verde encantador de su mirada. Le sonreí y tome su mano dibujando figuras invisibles sobre su piel.

-Ya es tarde Alex, deberías irte a dormir –musito cerca de mi oído mientras besaba mi cabello. Me levante de la cama y antes de salir de la habitación me aproxime a él.

-Buenas noches Justin, ¿cita de lectura mañana? –deposite un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios y observe un asentimiento de su parte. ¿Quién lo pensaría? El agua y el aceite, pueden mezclarse si es su decisión.


End file.
